


Betrayal

by SnowXeno



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Implied poly relationship, M/M, Slight Violence, recall to quentin and freddy's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowXeno/pseuds/SnowXeno
Summary: Quentin has been with Legion for awhile now, and things were going fine.  Until something happened in a trial.





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> ** I've gone and updated the story, fixed a lot of grammar issues!! **

Quentin had been keeping it on the down-low, he didn't really want the other survivors to know he had been seeing the Legion. He had his reasons, besides them being the closest to his age in the entire realm, he found the lot of them fun and well, to be honest, attractive. 

They were the first ones to show interest, sometimes teasing him during a trial, or leaving him for last. They all had their different ways of interacting with him, and somehow it had sprouted into something more, so much more. He found comfort in running off to Ormond and joining the Legion's group for the moment. The group cuddle sessions were his favorite. Between the four, in Quentin's opinion, Frank made the best pillow.

After his latest trial, he managed to slip off into the trees on the claim if going for a walk. When he managed to, somehow, get to Ormond, he was greeted by three familiar faces. Except for one letterman jacket-wearing leader who was not to be seen.

“Go inside kid, he has a present for you, he's been working in it for a few days now, he should be done now,” Joey said, nodding towards the opening in the chalet. Quentin raised his eyebrow but headed in. Looking around he spotted frank on the balcony waiting for him.  
“Could you walk any slower, Quentin? I’ve been waiting forever to give you this, and now you’re making me wait even longer now that you’re here.”

Quentin smiled and started to move slower, “Let’s see how slow I can walk, Frank, maybe it will drive you even crazier than you already are.” He watched as Frank crossed his arms, in one of Frank’s hands held a circular white shape, one similar to that of the shape Frank’s own mask. “That doesn’t happen to be the present they were talking about, would it?”

Frank smirked, “Maybe be it is, but if you don’t move faster, I might just keep it for myself since you’re being a brat as well.~” 

Quentin huffed and darted over and leaping onto Frank trying to snatch the present from him, knocking him over in the process. “Say the magic word, Quentin! I’m not going to just hand it over after you tackled me down!”

“How was I being a brat, you asshole? Now, please, can I have my present they claimed you worked your ass off to make me?” Quentin huffed, trying to reach the present Frank keeping the present out of his reach. 

Frank snorted and flicked Quentin’s nose, placing the present on top of his head. Quentin popped up onto his feet, taking the present off his head. As he had expected, it was a mask. It was similar in shape to Frank and Julie’s masks, it was nothing intricate like Susies, or made of cloth, like Joey’s was, but it was obviously Frank had put in the time to make it. 

The eyes were carved and painted in to look shut, a thin red line right below them. Lightly painted in where grey bags under the eyes, and buffed into the mask was dirt and grime, and Quentin could see the tinge of dark red in the dirty spots, he had a good idea of what it was. The mask had one feature that stood out more than the rest, the light blue tears streamed down from the eyes. 

It was symbolic, Frank giving him the mask, he was part of Legion now. He was part of their group, their relationship. Or well, that’s what they thought.

 

It was during a trial in which Freddy was the killer, and he had been making Quentin’s life a living hell. It wasn’t just Freddy, but Meg too had been upping her dickish activities towards him as of late. 

And it was starting to get on his nerves. 

He had been looping Freddy for 3 gens when it happened. He had just wanted to get away from Freddy, all of his tauntings towards him were making him sick. Meg had thrown a pallet down to save herself and had almost gotten him hit by the killer. A feeling that came over him was similar to when he had injected himself with adrenaline, but it was so much more than that, it was as if he has an infinite source of energy. 

Unbeknownst to him, his entire posture had changed, he had lowered himself down, and the bright orange scratch marks left by running survivors stopped. The heartbeat in his ears faded away quickly, and as soon as Quentin blinked, the feeling had stopped and was placed by an agonizing pain that sent him to the ground, screaming. Quentin clutched at this pounding head, whimpering and crying in pain.

 

Krueger was livid. His boy was gone, he had run faster than that redhead, and his scratch marks had disappeared. The only fucking sign he had of him was a scream, but there was no aura given to him by the Entity. He would have to find him all over again and drag him back into the dream world.

When the fifth gen popped, the rest of the survivors finally found where Quentin had stashed himself to recover from the pain. Dwight was opening the gate while David worked to help Quentin there, who was shaking, tears still streaming down his face. There was still no sign of Meg, they knew she was still alive, they just didn't know where she was. As soon as the gates were opened, Meg appeared, pushing past David and Quentin who were walking through the gate. A glare was sent Quentin's way as she ran through.

“What the fuck was that Quentin, I saw what you fucking did. What the hell was that.” Meg shouted, grabbing Quentin as soon as they appeared back at the fire.

“What the fuck was what, Meg?” Quentin shoved Meg away from him and moved back, away from the group had he been with.

“She has a point, Quentin, I heard you scream across the map. Freddy's power doesn't make you scream, and you sure as hell are not that fast, I saw you run past me for a second, you were all the way across the map within seconds.” Dwight had started to walk over to where Meg was, his voice was shaky but it was obvious that he was with Meg on this. Quentin slowly shook his head and turned around and started to talk away.

Dwight sighed and turned to start walking away. Quentin could hear the fire start talking, learning about what had happened to him during the trial, and the state David had found him in afterward. 

As soon as he couldn’t hear them anymore, he stopped and leaned his head against a tree, closing his eyes. His head still fucking hurt, his lungs and legs felt like they were on fire. He felt like he was going to throw up. 

He opened his eyes slowly when he heard footsteps approaching fast. Quentin frowned and turned around, he wasn’t expecting a fist to connect with his face. Quentin, spun around hitting the ground. Quentin clutched his nose, blood streaming from it. “What the fuck!”, Quentin rolled around and looked at his assaulter.

“You’re a fucking monster, I had always figured you would become one of them. I know that was feral frenzy, you can’t fucking hide that from me. I fucking know what you are now, a rat, a fucking rat. A traitorous, manipulative, fucking bastard. If I ever catch you by the fire again, I swear to God, I will end you!” Meg screamed. She jumped down on onto Quentin and pinned him, and just started to whale down on Quentin. Quentin felt his heart speed up, pounding into his ribs, that same feeling of an adrenaline rush come over him. But it was accompanied by panic and anger. 

He finally got one arm out from under Meg and swung at her, connecting with her jaw. He felt her jaw break by the force of his punch, dislocating it at the same time. Meg slammed into the ground, screeching in pain, holding her jaw.

Anger, fury, hurt, a flood of emotions coursed through Quentin, sloshing against each other. But when he saw the look of fear and hate in Meg’s eyes, his blood began to boil. He had done nothing wrong, he just wanted friends his fucking age, he was still being hooked and sacrificed by the Legion, because they had a job to do. The only thing he got out of the relationship were people who loved and cared for him, no special treatment in trials. 

Red started to cloud his vision.

 

The survivors heard Meg’s scream from the fire and began to get up and hurriedly head to where they thought it had come from.

In the opposite direction, towards where Ormond hid, was Frank. He frowned when he heard the scream. He looked over his shoulder at Ormond, and noticed Joey chilling by the entrance. “Joey, come with me. We should go see what's happening, even if it's nothing important, I’m real fuckin’ curious about what has a survivor screaming outside of a trial.” Frank shouted.

Joey sat up and sighed, “Yeah sure, why not. I’m fucking bored anyways.” The two started on a slow jog towards the area of the noise. They weren’t particularly worried about it, but hell, it sounded like someone was dying. 

They were not expecting to see the scene before them as they finally got there. Four survivors were struggling to hold Quentin back as he tried to attack the bloodied redhead on the ground. The boys had stopped within the trees to stay hidden, but they both recognized that look in Quentin’s eyes, it was blood lust, and all his actions pointed towards a frenzy which they were very familiar with. 

Frank was the first one to move, darting out of the tree line and shoving the survivors off Quentin and slamming him to the ground. Joey followed suit by pinning Quentin to the ground. Frank got behind Quentin’s head and held it, making hushing and cooing sounds, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. 

“Come on Quentin, deep breaths. Come on, baby, I know you can do it. Take deep breaths for me, you're okay,” Joey kept his voice low and calm, slowly Quentin struggled less underneath the two.

Quentin blinked slowly, his face contorting as the pure agony hit him again, howling in pain. Joey got off Quentin and pulled him up to his chest, holding him close and comforting him, helping him through the pain that frenzy brought with it. Frank slowly stood up and looked at the horrified survivors, two were crouched by the redhead, who Frank could see was just starting to heal her wounds.

“What the absolute fuck, just happened, Legion,” Frank turned to see who had spoken to them, in front of his face was the blonde, the Myers’ sibling.

“Laurie, right? Yeah, I think that’s your name. Look, it’s pretty fucking clear that it was frenzy, just not in the same manner as you’re used too. Obviously, your friend here did something to trigger it, and honestly, it’s on her. We’ll be taking Quentin for the moment, since it’s obvious he should not be with you.” Frank snapped, glancing beside him, seeing Joey stand up, still holding Quentin. Frank glanced around the group of survivors, they were out-numbered obviously, but he saw no one make a move towards them, well, except for one, the Brit.

“Like hell you are, he’s coming back with us. He’s a survivor, not a killer!” David took a step towards the two killers.

“Is that so? Then how come he fucking used frenzy, you dumb fuck?” Frank looked at Joey, “Come on, let’s go, we need to get him some rest.” The two boys moved into the trees. 

Quentin slowly opened his eyes, looking back at the group of survivors, tears still running from his eyes. He pressed his face into Joey’s shoulder, hands clutching at his back.  
This was a new chapter to his life, for their lives. A new path opened to them, and they had no idea where it led.

**Author's Note:**

> So, a friend of mine actually continued this for me so I'm runnin on over with the link to her part 2!https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956050

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dreamwalker's Descent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956050) by [Writers_Glitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Glitch/pseuds/Writers_Glitch)




End file.
